


Pool Side

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Beach fic, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, so sweet i got a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Just a lazy day at their beach house
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Pool Side

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for last year gravesbeaks week and had a plot bunny form. Oh well.

Falcon hated to admit it, but he quite liked the certain perks that came with marrying a billionaire CEO. He would never admit that out loud to Mark, he would never hear the end of it from his husband. But this? A private beach house with its own sliver of white sands beach and the pool? That was a perk. 

The calm seas and lack of foot traffic on the shore provided him a much needed vacation. Not that he would admit it out loud. But being able to relax in the summer heat with his husband and son for the week. That was the best part.

“Dad! Look!” Came the cheerful voice of Boyd and Falcon looked over to where he was on top of the slide. Boyd waited for his father’s attention before sliding down, giggling along the way and landing in the water with a splash.

Boyd surfaced quickly, swimming over to Falcon’s waiting arms as he scooped him up, “That was amazing, Boyd!” He praised his son, his smile lighting up his whole world. The android giggled and squirmed and Falcon set him down gently in the water, watching with content as he swam back towards the slide. 

Falcon stopped, the feathers on the back of his neck stood up and before he had a chance to turn around, there was the familiar weight of someone jumping on his back. He smiled, Mark. 

“Enjoying ourselves?” Mark asked, his beak coming to preen down the feathers with a honed skill that only Mark could achieve. 

“I suppose I am.” He replied, his hand coming up to cover Mark’s.

“Oh, I’ll have to _mark_ it on my calendar.” He quipped back and Falcon rolled his eyes. 

He would sooner sit through one of Mark’s lectures on coding then give him the satisfaction of knowing he thought his pun was awful. With the addition of “Father” onto Mark’s resume he had also taken up the unfortunate requisite of the job. Dad Jokes.

Boyd often found them hilarious, giggling at them for hours past the point of the delivery. Enough that Falcon would think his words ahead just to make sure Mark couldn’t pun-ify them. It was torture, but he agreed to it. He literally agreed to all of this when he married Mark.

They stayed in silence, watching in content as Boyd busied himself on the slide. 

“I was thinking we could go into the city tonight for dinner.” Mark spoke, his face long since finding a home in Falcon’s back as they waded in the water. His beak brushing softly against the feathers there. 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Falcon agreed as Boyd swam up to them, easily wrapping himself in his parent’s intertwined arms.

  
“Can we get ice cream, too?” he asked, his wide eyes pleading and Falcon glanced over his shoulder to look at his husband, the same look on the other man’s face. 

  
“Oh yeah, can we get ice cream, babe?” Mark chimed in

  
“Looks like I’m outvoted.” Falcon replied, the two grey birds fist pumping as Falcon rolled his eyes.

  
He signed up for this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
